Pet owners and veterinarians may find it difficult to administer therapeutic treatment to pets, including administration of fluids, administration of medications and other supportive care therapy. Administration of therapeutic treatment is even more difficult when the treatment must be administered over a prolonged period of time, such as by subcutaneous administration, injection from a syringe, or by enteral or parenteral feeding.